


No Quick Fix

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Jim and McCoy are fussing and Spock will give anything for something to take away the pain.Complete.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	No Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Set after defeating Krall but before the end of the film and Jim's birthday celebration.

Spock had done his best over the past 24 hours or so to control his pain and continue to function as an officer of Starfleet should.

However, the more time passed the more difficult that became. The medical facility they were at was top-class as it was, didn’t know what to give to a Vulcan hybrid and McCoy was currently ‘losing his shit’ as Kirk had pointed out, with the medical team.

Spock was still in his uniform, still covered in dust and various other crap from rescuing Jim and stopping Krall. Cuts, scrapes and bruises were on all three of them, but Spock was the only one with a hole next to his heart, who had been losing blood for hours and had been relying on 'back-street’ medical intervention. He moved slightly but it sent pain jolting through his body and he couldn’t help the slight moan that left his lips and that he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to stop himself reacting more than that.

He let his head lull to the side slightly and opened his eyes to Jim’s own blue eyes watching his worriedly.

“I will be fine, Jim. It is painful, not critical,” Spock told him gently, allowing his eyelids to close again. That was partially due to the light, Jim guessed, It was bright, as all treatment rooms were, but Spock’s exhaustion coupled with his sensitive eyes were a bad combination. Despite his protests, he was fine, or at least not in any danger, the whine coming from his throat didn’t exactly reassure Jim much.

Frustrated himself, Jim got up and went over to the doorway. He could hear Bones arguing somewhere out of sight with others and Jim yelled: “Come on, someone, get him some pain relief, please!”

“Jim, please-” Spock said, watching him from the bed.

“What do you need?” He asked rushing back to Spock’s side, misunderstanding that Spock was asking him to shut up, not that he needed anything.

“I need you to stay here, by my side,” he said, mostly to keep Jim away from shouting at people trying to work. Bad enough that McCoy was doing the same thing and he would begrudge it more if he wasn’t doing so to get him some sort of medical intervention. Pain relief, anti-biotics- he'd take anything right now.

Once again Spock closed his eyes and let his head lull and it wasn’t until Jim touched him that he jerked back to consciousness. Damn, he was in a bad way.

“…just stay with me…” Jim was saying.

“I’m fine, Jim,” Spock murmured unconvincingly.

A nurse entered just then. “I’m sorry this is taking so long, Commander. We’re working with your colleague to make sure we get this right. He tells us that a lot of drugs can have a nasty side effect on you and we don’t want anything else complicating matters.”

Spock made a vague noise to let her know he understood but anything more than that seemed out of bounds right then.

“He looks worse than when he came in,” Jim stated.

The nurse looked at Spock’s vitals. “His blood pressures dropping. He’s probably bleeding internally again. Or still. Either way, I’m keeping an eye on it, don’t worry,” She spared Jim a quick smile before turning back to Spock. “Okay, listening I’m going to cut this away so I can get a look at this wound, okay?” she said as she gripped the bottom of Spock’s uniform. She didn’t wait for a reply as she cut half of the uniform top off, exposing the nasty wound.

The injury itself was bad. A deep puncture wound, exceptionally close to Spock’s heart. But then McCoy had cauterised it in the most brutal, basic way making a mess of the entrance wound. The bleeding internally had still continued until McCoy treated Spock on the Franklin. He did seem stronger after that but maybe the rest helped as much as the old piece of medical equipment. At some point, Spock’s injury had worsened. McCoy had briefly mentioned treating him again after they had rescued the crew and if Jim were to try and pinpoint when Spock had really started to struggle again, it wasn’t long after he’d rescued Jim, pulling him into the safety of the craft.

They had all been too elated that they prevented a disaster but it didn’t take that long for Spock’s adrenaline to wear off and the pain to overtake him. He’d got steadily worse since then. He could stand and walk and talk back then. Now he seemed to just be capable of grunts, he’s head listless.

The nurse inspected the wound carefully, never touching Spock’s skin. She frowned. Reaching for a pair of gloves she inspected the wound, touching it with gentle probing fingers.  
Spock was soon back to consciousness with her prodding at him. “Is that necessary?” he griped, much more sharply than normal.

“How's the pain medication coming on?” Kirk interrupted.

“They’re doing their best,” the nurse said, but left it like that as another nurse came in to assist. “Cut off the rest of the top will you,” she asked. The new nurse picked up the scissors and cut the rest of the way up the top and then cut down the sleeves. The old grey uniform lay beneath Spock and he made no attempt to move.

Jim had been displaced by the nurses and went round to the other side. “I’m going to stay here, don’t worry,” Jim assured his First Officer.

“Can you sit up a minute?” the newer arrival of the two nurses asked.

“No,” was Spock’s simple answer.

’He walked in here,’ Jim thought to himself, 'Now he can’t even sit up’.

The two medics went through some scans of the injury and assessed what was damaged and what needed to be fixed. To Jim, it sounded a lot like surgery was required. That wasn’t surprising when he considered the injury but he still felt iffy about it. If Spock had to have the surgery he wanted it to be on the Enterprise, with Bones in charge, someone who cared and knew Spock, not some anonymous person who didn’t know Spock’s brilliance, his worth. 'It’s their damn job,’ he scolded himself. 'He’ll be fine.’

Finally, there was a flurry of movement as a group of people entered the room, all medical personnel. They worked without speaking much, one of the doctors told Spock to relax, everything was being taken care of. They gave him a hypo and Spock slipped into unconsciousness quickly. And then they started work and moved anyone who didn’t need to be in the room out.

Jim and Bones found themselves looking at the wrong side of the door.

“That’s gratitude for you,” Bones muttered and headed for the waiting room.

Jim sighed and followed behind.


End file.
